Accounting
is the final location in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine and the beginning location of Chapter 4. It is located on Level S. Background The Accounting and Finance division was where the studio's accountants and book keepers maintained the Studio's budget, financial status, and overall net worth, under the supervision of Grant Cohen. There is a sign that says "LEVEL S" next to the hallway leading out of the room. A wooden crate can be seen to the bottom right of the sign. Part of the Ink Machine's lift mechanisms are located in the back of the room and a "WORK HARD, WORK HAPPY" is poster printed on the wall. There is also a casket and a Bacon Soup can. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine ''Chapter 1: Moving Pictures'' During the horror visions, Ink Bendy can be seen in the hallway of Accounting & Finance. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Twisted Alice brings the elevator down to Level S at the end of Chapter 3. Henry awakens to see Buddy Boris in front of him, shaking him awake, while Twisted Alice slowly walks toward them, thinking that Henry died in the crash. The screen cuts to black before quickly showing Buddy Boris being dragged off into the darkness, leaving Henry alone and ending the chapter. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Accounting & Finance is the starting location at the beginning of Chapter 4, following the elevator crash from the previous chapter. Trivia * Before Chapter 4's release, if hacking into this room, the room lacks the lifting mechanisms, the "WORK HARD, WORK HAPPY" poster, and ink stains. The elevator does not turn out to be destroyed. ** If one hacks outside of the map the Gent pipe can be found floating in mid air. *If Ink Bendy notices Henry during the elevator's fall, he can chase him to this area causing his ink puddles to appear during the last cutscene of the chapter. However, this is very rare. * There is a can of Bacon Soup next to the lifting mechanisms. Map Chapter 3 (Close-Up) = |-|Chapter 3 (Full Map) = |-|Chapter 4 = Audio Gallery ''Chapter 1: Moving Pictures'' CH1 Finale 03.png|Ink Bendy in the hallway during the horror visions. ''Chapter 3: Rise and Fall'' ImproovedLevelS.jpg|Twisted Alice sneaking up on Buddy Boris at the Accounting & Finance. Boris with Alice.jpg|Ditto, but in a later update. LevelS.jpg|Ditto. 20171229171107 1.jpg|Ditto. Tumblr ox0c330eYt1w7j8tyo2 540.jpg|Buddy Boris being dragged away by Twisted Alice. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders AccountingInfobox.png|The view of Accounting & Finance with a damaged elevator. Accounting1.png|Level S. Accounting2.png|The back of the room, with a can of Bacon Soup. GearsOnTheWalls.jpg|The Ink Machine's lift mechanisms. Accounting3.png|The broken elevator. Accounting5.png|The main corridor. Management1.png|The sign at the end of the corridor. Accounting4.png|The corridor leading to the Archives door. Accounting6.png|The corridor leading to the management office and storage room. BrokenLift.png|The lift broken from the trailer. Level s accounting finance decal.png|Level S' direction sign. Crashed-elevator.jpg|A screenshot of the broken lift, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. A&F.jpg|The main corridor, from the Bendy Twitter. Hecantbesaved.png|The secret "HE CAN'T BE SAVED" message written in the hallway. NewLift.png|The "Lift" sign located at the end of the hallway. ru:Уровень S Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations